running_on_empty_2fandomcom-20200215-history
Herman Bartlett
Herman Bertie Keith Chadwick Bartlett III was allegedly born in 1982 in the outskirts of Invercargill, New Zealand. Nevertheless, this hypothesis has been reportedly tested to be incorrect and the current theory is that Bartlett may be of Hellish origin. Bartlett is a globally renowned YouTube celebrity, boasting subscribers across the Earth. His success is widely attributed to his quality car videos and cars_around_my_house originals™ Alex Ellis videos (with facecam). His most notable achievement is, however, successfully launching a petition to ban elevator enthusiasts; a goal which was achieved in March 2016. A noted and vitriolic elevator-enthusiast opponent, Bartlett has proven himself to be a valuable asset of the anti-elevator enthusiast community. He led the movement through numerous struggles against the odious and despicable tyranny of Alex Ellis (commonly abbreviated as The_ALEX_ELLIS_Channel) and the elevator enthusiast community. Nevertheless, his cause led to his death on the 27th of April 2016, when Herman drank petrol for views. This is undisputedly the fault of Alex Ellis, the gay cunt he is. As most mere mortals die, their souls disappear as they bodies slowly decay. However, it is said that the ability of Herman to reappear in human form after death may very well be a power of his. It is believed that this power is harnessed through the glasses of which no other man is worthy. Herman is currently a member of the organisation known as the Running with No Juice, whose membership consists of the father-and-most-probably-son duo of BlackJack and Dog3117, and whose goal is to genocide at least 2 races to achieve SmokeFree 2025. In addition to this, Herman is also working towards his own personal goal of becoming the sole force deity on Earth. Relationships Herman is rich with relationships, both bad and very bad. These include the following: Alex Ellis Herman's life is often characterised by his dichotomous and interdependent character arc with his arch-nemesis Alex Ellis (commonly abbreviated to The_ALEX_ELLIS_Channel). After many years of idolisation and considering Alex to be his best "friend", Herman would later become Alex's most redoubtable adversary with the birth of the cars_around_my_house channel. Launched in August 2015, Herman would later let his drive for fame overwhelm his respect for Alex, taking many of Alex's videos in the process, because they were of such high quality, they were bound to generate views for Herman. This ruthless attitude set Herman at odds with Alex and thus his community of faggots. This would be the catalyst for the Great Elevator War in which Herman, alongside his supporters clashed with Alex and literally nobody lmao. Nevertheless, Alex won, as Herman's thirst for fame led him to accidentally kill himself for the views. Dog3117 Herman and Dog3117 share a neutral and chaotic relationship but ultimately working relationship, mostly built on their mutual understanding of their YouTube fame. Nevertheless, this relationship has not been clear sailing for either, as both have managed to kill each other at least once and Dog3117 has strained their relationship by unsuccessfully attempting to hook-up with Herman twice like the bender he is. BlackJack BlackJack is the main antagonist in Herman's life, being the enemy in a position of power that Herman envies. Both Dog3117 and Herman understand the importance of taking BlackJack down, and nothing will stop them in their quest to achieve this goal. HughCloudz Highly Irrelevant Finn Willis Finn Willis was the biological twin brother of Herman Bartlett. Born as triplets, the three deities would represent the three forces of the world. Herman, the force of darkness. Willis, the force of neutrality, and the third but unknown and lost brother, the force of light. This meant that Finn Willis would literally become an austic, useless, cringey fat kid supported by no higher deity. They were separated at birth to protect any brother overthrowing the others in order to become "the supreme deity". Herman later became aware of the existence of his counterpart through Willis's online show "The Adventures of Ethan and Finn" which was hosted by Willis and a registered sex offender. Thankfully, the loose ends of the dismal show were finally tied up as Herman summarily executed Willis during shooting of the Series 3 premiere. Willis was not supported by a higher power, as Bartlett probably is by Lucius and the unknown third brother is with God. As Willis was killed by another deity, he cannot return from the realm of the dead. Nevertheless, it is entirely plausible that Herman did not know that Willis was a fellow deity when he killed his brother due to his irrelevant killing words. External Links https://elevatorcommunity.wikia.com/wiki/Herman_Bartlett (a very biased depiction of Bartlett from the perspective of the objectively evil elevator enthusiast community) https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC9wQBKo0ahQfmopMD2Sf80g (Bartlett's very successful YouTube channel)